Mukuro X Hibari Goodness
by Kajune
Summary: A set of one-shots or two-shots involving the Mist and Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Family.
1. Sadist's Love

**Title **: Mukuro X Hibari Goodness

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre **: Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary **: A set of one-shots or two-shots involving the Mist and Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Family.

* * *

**Sadist's Love**

**Mukuro** : Good morning, Hibari Kyoya.

**Hibari** : What are you doing here?

**Mukuro **: I forgot.

**Hibari** : *Brings out a tonfa*

**Mukuro** : *Sweat drops* Uhh...I remember now! I came to see you.

**Hibari** : Why?

**Mukuro **: We haven't seen each other in days.

**Hibari** : And those days have been the best in my life.

**Mukuro **: Seriously?

**Hibari** : Seriously.

**Mukuro** : Are you sure? I heard you were tied to a poll by Dino because of an accident.

**Hibari **: *Blushes and turns away*

**Mukuro** : Must of been pretty embarrassing. Are you sure they were your best?

**Hibari **: Except for that day.

**Mukuro **: Kufufu. I heard you got a cold the day before that. I came to your room at night and brought you some roses.

**Hibari** : *Snaps towards Mukuro* They were from you!

**Mukuro **: Yes. Seems like they are still in good condition. *Points towards Hibari's desk, where a vase full of roses are on*

**Hibari **: *Marches over to the desk, picks up the vase, throws it out the window*

**Mukuro **: ...

**Hibari **: Satisfied?

**Mukuro **: That was mean.

**Hibari** : So is this. *Picks up a broom and throws it at Mukuro*

**Mukuro** : *Gets hit on the top of the head by a broom* Oww!

**Hibari** : Go clean up that mess downstairs, and report back in 5 minutes.

**Mukuro** : 5 minutes? Why so soon?

**Hibari** : Because I have to throw that carpet you're standing on out the window as well. You just infected it will pineapple-head disease.

**Mukuro** : ...Pineapple head disease?

**Hibari **: You've got 5 minutes, counting down now!

**Mukuro **: Don't I get a reward for this?

**Hibari** : 59, 58, 57, 56... *Continues counting down*

**Mukuro **: *Sighs and walks out the room with the broom*

_5 minutes later_

**Hibari **: *Looks out the window and sees Mukuro with only 2 more roses to pick up. Goes over to the carpet, picks it up and throws it out the window*

**Mukuro** : *Falls down because of a carpet landing on head*

**Hibari** : Clean that up as well, report back in 10 minutes.

**Mukuro **: *Growls before getting up and rolling the carpet, puts the last 2 roses in the bin, and takes the carpet for washing*

_10 minutes later_

**Mukuro** : *Enters the room with a clean carpet* Done.

**Hibari **: Go clean it again.

**Mukuro **: What?

**Hibari **: You've infected it again.

**Mukuro** : But I-

**Hibari **: No one told you to carry it back, just report back in 10 minutes.

**Mukuro** : *Slaps forehead* Ok...!

**Hibari **: You know what, forget about it. You'll just, do something idiotic again.

**Mukuro **: *Eye twitches*

**Hibari **: *Walks up to Mukuro* Go wash yourself instead, I'll have some cleaner take care of my carpet.

**Mukuro** : How about this, why don't we _both_ take a shower.

**Hibari **: I don't need one.

**Mukuro **: *Licks Hibari's cheek* You do now.

**Hibari** : *Face flushes while rubbing wet cheek, then sends a death glare at Mukuro*

**Mukuro** : Come on, there's a hose downstairs.

_Downstairs, by the hose_

**Mukuro **: *Turns on water while pointing hose at Hibari*

**Hibari** : *Gets splashed by cold water* Ahh!

**Mukuro **: You better get cleaned Hibari, or everyone will be infected.

**Hibari **: Stop it!

**Mukuro** : No.

**Hibari **: Mukuro!

**Mukuro** : Kahaha! *Continues soaking Hibari with water*

_5 minutes later_

**Hibari** : My turn. *Points hose at Mukuro*

**Mukuro **: Show some mercy.

**Hibari** : No. *Turns on hose*

**Mukuro **: *Gets splashed by cold water* Ahh!

_5 minutes later_

**Hibari** : *Body shivering from cold water*

**Mukuro **: *Goes to pick up jacket but turns to see Hibari freezing, so goes to put jacket around Hibari's shoulders*

**Hibari **: What...are...you...doing?

**Mukuro **: You're cold.

**Hibari** : So?

**Mukuro **: You don't want to catch a cold now, do you?

**Hibari **: Better than wearing this annoying piece of clothing of yours.

**Mukuro **: So harsh, Hibari Kyoya.

**Hibari** : *Turns away*

**Mukuro **: *Hugs Hibari*

**Hibari **: What are you doing!

**Mukuro **: You're still shivering, which means my jacket isn't enough to keep you warm.

**Hibari **: You...herbivore. Get off!

**Mukuro **: Never.

**Hibari** : *Growls*

_Eventually, Hibari accepts the warmth coming from Mukuro. The 2 go sit on a bench. Still in Mukuro's arms, Hibari rests his head on Mukuro's chest, able to hear said person's heart beat, so fast._

**Hibari **: Mukuro.

**Mukuro **: Hmm?

**Hibari **: Why is your heart beating so fast?

**Mukuro **: I'm scared.

**Hibari **: *Looks up at Mukuro* Of what?

**Mukuro **: You.

**Hibari **: ...

**Mukuro **: That's natural, right?

**Hibari **: Yes.

**Mukuro** : *Smiles gently at Hibari*

**Hibari **: *Lies back on Mukuro's chest until notices said person's legs shivering. Then looks back up at Mukuro* You're shivering.

**Mukuro **: No I'm not.

**Hibari **: Don't lie to me.

**Mukuro** : I'm not...Achoo!

**Hibari **: ...

**Mukuro** : Kufufu. It's just a little sneeze, that's...Achoo!

**Hibari **: Sure?

**Mukuro** : Yes. Achoo!

**Hibari **: Sure?

**Mukuro** : No.

**Hibari **: Good, now let go of me.

**Mukuro **: You could hug me instead.

**Hibari** : *Face flushes but in the end accepts*

_2 minutes later_

**Hibari **: This is ridiculous.

**Mukuro **: Why?

**Hibari **: Why? First off, you're taller. Second, you're not a kid. Third, I'm nobody's babysitter.

**Mukuro** : Those reasons are nothing to complain about.

**Hibari **: Why's that?

**Mukuro **: Poor me has a cold from helping you, and you need to return the favor.

**Hibari** : Says who?

**Mukuro** : *Points at self* Me.

**Hibari **: *Growls angrily*

**Mukuro **: Thank you.

**Hibari** : For what?

**Mukuro **: 2 things. First, for this lovely day. Second, for helping me get better.

**Hibari **: ...

**Mukuro **: See, in only minutes I'm better. It's a miracle.

**Hibari** : Well if you're better then go.

**Mukuro **: No.

**Hibari **: Why not?

**Mukuro **: I want to spend more time with you.

**Hibari **: *Brings out tonfa* Go or I'll bite you to death.

**Mukuro** : *Moves closer so their noses touch* Where will you bite me?

**Hibari** : All over.

**Mukuro **: Kufufu. Do my lips count? *Kisses Hibari, oh so gently*

**Hibari** : *Drops tonfa*

**Mukuro **: *Parts lips* What? Don't want to bite me anymore?

**Hibari **: My teeth are more than capable of bitting you on their own.

**Mukuro **: Then bite me birdy. *Kisses Hibari, only this time, tongue goes into the warm mouth*

**Hibari **: Hmm... *Moans*

**Mukuro **: *Hands roam Hibari's back, eventually, one caresses said person's end*

_1 hour later, in Hibari's 'office'_

**Mukuro **: *Collapses onto sofa next to Hibari* That, was awesome. Can we go again soon?

**Hibari** : Only if you clean this entire school from head to toe in 10 minutes.

**Mukuro **: What!

**Hibari** : Tomorrow there's school, so I'll be dumping some annoying herbivores on the floor. Be sure to clean them up as well.

**Mukuro** : ...Can you give me another assignment?

**Hibari **: Other assignments won't let you have sex with me at the end.

**Mukuro **: Please...!

**Hibari** : No.

**Mukuro** : Please...!

**Hibari **: No.

**Mukuro **: Please...!

**Hibari** : The more you beg the more I say no.

**Mukuro** : ...

**Hibari **: If you want me so badly then satisfy yourself as much as possible right now. As long as you shut up I'll reconsider things tomorrow.

**Mukuro** : Yeah! *Becomes hard again and quickly puts self into Hibari's tight entrance, again, he memorizes Hibari's reactions and sweet sounds, for as much as he wants*

_Next morning_

**Mukuro **: What!

**Hibari **: You heard me.

**Mukuro **: Yeah. You said, clean the school from head to toe in 1 minute.

**Hibari** : Yes.

**Mukuro** : I thought you'd reconsider.

**Hibari** : I would of, if I wasn't so sore.

**Mukuro** : ...Sorry...

**Hibari **: Forgiveness is not granted. Do as told or no doing me.

**Mukuro **: I can rape you.

**Hibari** : Rape me and I'll kill you.

**Mukuro **: ...

**Hibari **: You know I'm capable, don't you?

**Mukuro **: Yes.

**Hibari **: Now go.

**Mukuro **: Wait!

**Hibari **: What?

**Mukuro **: Do me, as an exchange.

**Hibari** : No.

**Mukuro **: Why?

**Hibari **: I prefer having that body of yours on top of me.

**Mukuro** : When you ride me it makes no difference.

**Hibari **:Oh look, your time just ran out. No more sex!

**Mukuro **: No!

**Hibari **: Not my fault.

**Mukuro **: Hibari Kyoya, please!

**Hibari **: Why do you want me so much? Are you a pervert?

**Mukuro **: No. I'm just in love with you.

**Hibari** : !

**Mukuro** : I love you,_ Kyoya_. I love you a lot. Ever since I laid eyes on you. I know you don't believe it but, beating you up, was painful. I love you, and I always will.

**Hibari** : ...

**Mukuro **: Kyoya?

**Hibari** : I've reconsidered. We'll have sex tomorrow night, at my house.

**Mukuro **: Yes! *Turns and heads for the exit*

**Hibari** : Mukuro.

**Mukuro **: *Stops walking and turns round*

**Hibari **: I love you too.

**Mukuro **: !

**Hibari **: ?

**Mukuro **: Forgive me, but I can't wait any longer. *Charges at Hibari and kisses him*

**Hibari **: Stop Mukuro, it'll hurt!

**Mukuro **: But I can't help myself, you're just so damn hot!

**Hibari **: *Blushes*

**Mukuro **: Please.

**Hibari **: Tomorrow.

**Mukuro **: Kyoya, my trousers already feel tight.

**Hibari **: I don't want to feel too sore.

**Mukuro** : Then let me take off your clothes, and caress you for today.

**Hibari** : Sure you can resist?

**Mukuro **: No.

**Hibari **: Then I refuse.

**Mukuro** : As long as you don't make such a pretty face.

**Hibari **: *Blushes even more*

**Mukuro **: You're doing it again!

**Hibari** : Mukuro, tomorrow or never.

**Mukuro** : ...

**Hibari** : Please.

**Mukuro** : Ok. *Walks out the room all sad*

_The morning after tomorrow_

**Mukuro **: Hello, Kyoya.

**Hibari** : Hello.

**Mukuro **: Feel sore?

**Hibari **: A bit.

**Mukuro **: I'm sorry.

**Hibari **: No need to be. I enjoyed last night.

**Mukuro **: Kufufu.

**Hibari **: What's your business for today?

**Mukuro **: I want to sing a song with you.

**Hibari **: What song?

**Mukuro **: Sakura Addiction.

**Hibari **: Oh, why?

**Mukuro **: I don't know. Maybe because I'm addicted to you who is lovely as a cherry blossom.

**Hibari **: *Blushes* Ok.

**Mukuro **: Kufufu.

* * *

**Owari**


	2. Repay

**Title **: Mukuro X Hibari Goodness

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Repay**

_At Kokuyo Land_

**Hibari **: Mukuro.

**Mukuro** : *Looks upwards* Hibari...Kyoya?

**Hibari **: *Walks towards Mukuro and gives him a kiss on the cheek*

**Mukuro **: *Cheeks turn pink* Wha...What'd you do that for?

**Hibari **: Figure the answer out. *Hits Mukuro's left cheek with his tonfa*

**Mukuro **: *Falls down from the sofa while covering sore cheek with hand* Ow! Wha-

**Hibari **: *Pulls Mukuro by the shirt to bring him closer and kisses his lips, then lets go*

**Mukuro **: *Cheeks turn red while looking confused and also speechless*

**Hibari** : *Kicks Mukuro in the stomach*

**Mukuro **: *Back hits the wall* Ahh! *Rubs back*

**Hibari **: *Walks towards Mukuro, then licks his ear*

**Mukuro **: Sto~Stop! *Moves away*

**Hibari **: Aren't you the one who said you liked me? *Smiles mischievously*

**Mukuro **: I-I didn't think you'd react, especially by flirting with me and then attacking me.

**Hibari **: I give you what you want, then I get what I want.

**Mukuro **: *Sweat drops*

**Hibari **: *Crosses arms* Well, do you want this or not?

**Mukuro **: Not when I have to feel so much pain.

**Hibari **: Then I'll just bite you to death continuously.

**Mukuro **: What? Why!

**Hibari **: By coming here I am skipping school. I'm lucky that no teacher suspects.

**Mukuro **: So you're punishing me because you're skipping school anyway!

**Hibari **: Yes. *Begins attacking Mukuro*

_Later that day_

**Mukuro **: *Taking a shower to wash off all the blood*

**Hibari **: *Silently enters the bathroom, then into the shower. Once inside, grabs Mukuro's shoulder and spins him round then kisses him*

**Mukuro **: !

**Hibari **: *Parts lips with a smile*

**Mukuro **: H-Hi...Hiba...ri...

**Hibari **: If you're going to babble, let me talk.

**Mukuro **: *Shuts mouth*

**Hibari **: I believe I hurt you too much. Only a quarter of what I did to you was worth skipping school.

**Mukuro **: How come?

**Hibari** : School closed while I was beating you up, because a giant turtle rampaged there. Bucking Horse was responsible so he's fixing the school up.

**Mukuro** : So I...

**Hibari** : Get to do what you want with me.

**Mukuro **: *Grins*

**Hibari **: Without taking my clothes off.

**Mukuro **: Why not?

**Hibari **: Ask again and I'll bite you to death.

**Mukuro **: *Shivers slightly then calms down* No worries, I can still see your chest.

**Hibari **: How?

**Mukuro** : *Bring Hibari under the water, once he's soaked, pulls him back and turns him round* Kufufu. What a lovely body.

**Hibari** : *Growls* You still can't take off my pants.

**Mukuro **: So? I get to make out with you and caress you through your clothes.

**Hibari **: *Takes a small step back*

**Mukuro **: *Captures Hibari's lips*

_The next day, in Hibari's 'office'_

**Mukuro** : *Opens the door slowly* Hello.

**Hibari **: What?

**Mukuro** : *Opens the door fully and walks up to Hibari* I want to say I'm _really_ sorry.

**Hibari **: Sorry for what? That you stripped me or had sex with me?

**Mukuro** : Both.

**Hibari **: You'll die doing that.

**Mukuro **: How?

**Hibari** : Remember the time I first kissed you?

**Mukuro **: *Thinks back, then, shows a scared face* Uhh...then, let me say sorry for stripping you. *Takes a step back*

**Hibari** : *Gets up off chair* Ok. *Brings out tonfas while walking towards Mukuro* Prepare to be punished.

**Mukuro **: *Cries in fear within mind*

_7 minutes later_

**Mukuro** : I...think...that...was...

**Hibari **: Too much? That's because you said 'I love you' while stripping me.

**Mukuro **: So?

**Hibari **: That counts.

**Mukuro** : I said...I liked...you once...there...

**Hibari **: Was no punishment? Because there didn't need to be.

**Mukuro** : I'm...confused.

**Hibari **: I punished you for stripping me, and when you did so, you said those 3 words, only because you said them, you continued stripping me.

**Mukuro **: Oh.

**Hibari **: Today I'm busy, I need to finish some paperwork and punish Dino for bringing that turtle into school grounds.

**Mukuro **: Does...he...get...a...kiss?

**Hibari** : Why would I kiss him?

**Mukuro **: You like him.

**Hibari **: *Steps on Mukuro's head* I like you, you idiot.

**Mukuro **: *Speechless and in more pain*

**Hibari** : Since I'm busy, I want to punish you for having sex with me now!

**Mukuro **: No...

**Hibari **: Reject, and I'll have sex with Dino, happy?

**Mukuro **: Please...don't...

**Hibari** : *Kneels down* If you love me, you must do as I wish. Die or not, your loved one comes first.

**Mukuro **: *Tears of fear roll down cheeks* I don't want to die.

**Hibari **: *Stands up* Then you lied to me about loving me. So I'll punish you 2x more.

**Mukuro **: No!

**Hibari **: Go to Hell, pervert. *Starts beating Mukuro up again*

_20 minutes later_

**Mukuro **: *Wakes up and soon realizes is in hospital, with bandages allover*

**Hibari **: *Opens the door* Ah, you're awake.

**Mukuro **: *Turns to face Hibari* Why am I not killed?

**Hibari **: *Walks up to Mukuro* I told you, I like you. I don't have the guts to kill you.

**Mukuro **: *Cheeks turn pink* So the punishment has been reduced?

**Hibari **: No. I'll just wait until you're better then continue.

**Mukuro **: But-

**Hibari **: Oh, that's right. The bill for recovering you costs me, so, the punishment goes up.

**Mukuro **: So...the minute I leave here, I'll get beaten up.

**Hibari **: *Nods with a cheerful smile*

**Mukuro **: *Shivers*

**Hibari **: Also, for each time you come back, I'll have to keep paying, so MORE punishment will arrive.

**Mukuro **: Please show mercy!

**Hibari** : I did, by never killing you. *Kisses Mukuro's lips*

**Mukuro **: Why can't I pay?

**Hibari **: Because I want to, since I care about you.

**Mukuro **: I'm not sure if that's true.

**Hibari **: ...Mukuro.

**Mukuro **: What?

**Hibari **: What you just said hurts me.

**Mukuro **: Eh?

**Hibari** : I'll punish you...RIGHT THIS MINUTE! *Brings out tonfas and attacks Mukuro*

**Mukuro **: Ahh!

* * *

**Owari**


	3. For You

**Title **: Mukuro X Hibari Goodness

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**For You**

_At Namimori Junior High (Snowing)_

**Mukuro **: *Walks into school grounds while looking around*

**Hibari** : Rokudo Mukuro.

**Mukuro **: *Looks forward and spots Hibari standing right in front of him* Ahh! *Falls down backwards out of shock*

**Hibari **: What are you doing here?

**Mukuro** : Just...hanging around.

**Hibari **: Who gave you permission to come here?

**Mukuro **: No...one.

**Hibari **: Then be bitten to death. *Brings out a tonfa*

**Mukuro **: Wait! It's snowing, the school's closed.

**Hibari **: So?

**Mukuro **: How can there still be rules?

**Hibari **: Because I say so.

**Mukuro **: That's unfair.

**Hibari **: I don't care. *Brings out another tonfa*

**Mukuro **: Can't you do something else other than biting people to death on a snowy day?

**Hibari **: I can. I can play snowball fights.

**Mukuro **: Eh?

**Hibari **: Although I just throw them at crowds without their consent.

**Mukuro **: *Shivers*

**Hibari **: Why don't we play?

**Mukuro **: I don't think-

_5 minutes later_

**Mukuro** : Please stop!

**Hibari** : The more you beg the more I throw. *Continues throwing snowballs at tied up Mukuro*

**Mukuro** : *Growls before getting hit in the face by a snowball*

**Hibari** : Don't you think this is enjoyable? *Throws another snowball*

**Mukuro** : No. *Gets hit again*

**Hibari **: Well I do, so I shall continue no matter what. *Throws a slightly larger snowball*

**Mukuro **: Hi- *Gets hit yet again*

_6 minutes later_

**Mukuro **: *Is sitting on the snow while shivering*

**Hibari **: *Puts jacket over Mukuro*

**Mukuro **: *Looks over shoulder with a confused face*

**Hibari **: You're cold.

**Mukuro **: Only because I broke school rules.

**Hibari **: That wasn't much of a punishment. I just wanted to have some fun.

**Mukuro **: I thought you have fun biting people to death.

**Hibari **: I do, but it's fun to see others suffer by smaller things too.

**Mukuro **: *Sighs and looks away*

**Hibari **: If I see you within school grounds again, I'll bite you to death no matter what. *Walks away, but suddenly trips*

**Mukuro **: *Hears the sound of something heavy land on the snow, then looks over shoulder* Kyoya! *Quickly gets up and picks Hibari up from the snow*

**Hibari **: I'm fine.

**Mukuro** : *Shows a worried look, as right hand gently caresses Hibari's cheek but pulls away when finds him very cold* You're lying. You're completely freezing.

**Hibari **: So?

**Mukuro **: You need to warm up. *Cuddles Hibari*

**Hibari **: Let go of me, Mukuro!

**Mukuro **: ...

**Hibari **: I said let go!

**Mukuro **: ...

**Hibari **: Let go!

**Mukuro** : As long as you are freezing, I will not part from you.

**Hibari **: *Blushes slightly*

_2 minutes later_

**Mukuro **: *Right hand touches Hibari's left hand and finds it a bit more warm* You're getting more warm, but a little too slowly. We need to get you inside.

**Hibari** : *Nods*

_5 minutes later, in Hibari's 'office'_

**Mukuro **: Here. *Hands Hibari a cup of warm chocolate*

**Hibari **: *Takes cup and slowly drinks it, while sitting on sofa*

**Mukuro **: Next time you feel freezing, stay inside.

**Hibari **: *Places cup on table* I'm not weak.

**Mukuro **: Neither am I, but I cannot withstand the coldness of a snowy day.

**Hibari **: *Looks away*

**Mukuro **: You better drink that all up, it might get cool soon.

**Hibari **: Why do you care?

**Mukuro **: I like you, Kyoya. Some times I even think I love you.

**Hibari** : *Face flushes while turns to look at Mukuro*

**Mukuro **: I want you to be alright. *Sits down next to Hibari*

**Hibari **: Mukuro...

**Mukuro **: Maybe, I am in love with you, but I'm too afraid to admit it to you, who would surely bite me to death.

**Hibari **: ...

**Mukuro **: I love you. *Kisses Hibari's lips*

_The next day (Sunny)_

**Mukuro** : *Opens the door to Hibari's 'office'* Hello.

**Hibari** : ...

**Mukuro**: *Enters room before closing the door* Kyoya?

**Hibari **: ...

**Mukuro **: *Approaches Hibari's desk* Hey, what's wrong?

**Hibari **: *Puts pen down* You said you love me, and I believe that. However, no one gave you permission to have sex with me.

**Mukuro **: But I gave that chocolate drink, and brought you into this room.

**Hibari **: Only because I accepted those things, the last thing I didn't say anything.

**Mukuro **: You did.

**Hibari **: When?

**Mukuro **: When you were beneath me, you kept asking for more.

**Hibari **: *Face flushes, then quickly stands up with an angered look before throwing a tonfa at Mukuro*

**Mukuro **: *Leans to the right and doesn't get hit*

**Hibari **: You pervert!

**Mukuro **: Pervert? Kyoya, I did you out of love.

**Hibari **: I know! But mentioning that to me is embarrassing.

**Mukuro **: No one is listening.

**Hibari **: Oh, so if we are alone you will mention how soft my body felt?

**Mukuro **: I was only trying to prove my point.

**Hibari **: *Blushes even more while glare gets worse* I will still...punish you!

**Mukuro **: You know you love me back, and that's why you begged me not to leave you.

**Hibari **: *Growls*

**Mukuro** : I'm sorry if I angered you. Just this once okay? Try not to punish me for every single thing I do.

**Hibari **: *Let's go of anger and sits back down* Come here.

**Mukuro **: *Walks over to Hibari*

**Hibari **: I love you.

**Mukuro **: *Smiles and kisses Hibari's lips*

**Hibari **: Even if I don't punish you for what we did, there is still something you must be punished for.

**Mukuro **: What?

**Hibari **: You beat the hell-out-of Bucking Horse.

**Mukuro **: I did that because he was a pervert.

**Hibari **: Since when?

**Mukuro **: Ever since he was about _my_ age. He keeps thinking about you and may plan to try and take you no matter what.

**Hibari **: In what way does he think about me?

**Mukuro **: He thinks about having sex with you or even raping you. He wants you and let me tell you this, he ain't a virgin.

**Hibari **: What!

**Mukuro **: I heard from Lancia in Italy that a few young men and women said they are Dino's lover.

**Hibari **: That...pervert!

**Mukuro **: I can clearly tell why he craves you. Not only are you strong and smart, you are also handsome.

**Hibari **: *Blushes* Thank...you.

**Mukuro **: *Smiles*

**Hibari** : Now that the snow is melting, I can't play a fun game anymore. *Looks disappointed*

**Mukuro **: I know what game you can play.

**Hibari **: What?

_5 minutes later_

**Mukuro** : Having fun?

**Hibari **: Yeah. *Splashes more water on Mukuro*

**Mukuro** : *Gets splashed by water* You know, I said you could use water to splash on me even if it kills me but I don't remember saying I have to take off my shirt and jacket.

**Hibari **: I want to torture you a bit. *Chucks more water on Mukuro*

**Mukuro **: *Gets splashed by water* Ahh! Cold.

**Hibari** : If there were people hanging around here, you would be fully dressed.

**Mukuro **: Why?

**Hibari **: Because only I can see your bare skin. *Splashes more cold water on Mukuro*

**Mukuro **: *Get splashed again* Ahh! I...get it. I'm your lover.

**Hibari **: Correct. Get ready, this bucket still has a bit of ice in it.

**Mukuro **: I am so dead. *Gets splashed*

* * *

**Owari**


	4. Wanna See Part 1

**Title **: Mukuro X Hibari Goodness

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Wanna See**

**Part 1 **

_At Namimori Junior High, on the rooftop_

**Mukuro **: Good morning, Hibari Kyoya.

**Hibari **: *Turns round* What are you doing here?

**Mukuro **: I have come to see you.

**Hibari **: *Brings out tonfas* You have no permission to enter-

**Mukuro **: Kufufu. As strict as always, now aren't we?

**Hibari **: Leave.

**Mukuro** : Make me.

**Hibari **: *Charges at Mukuro but suddenly runs through him*

**Mukuro **: Kufufu.

**Hibari **: *Turns round but sees nobody* Mukuro...!

**Mukuro** : Catch me if you can.

**Hibari **: Show yourself!

**Mukuro **: If I did then this game would be boring, don't you agree?

**Hibari **: Who said we were playing a game?

**Mukuro **: I did of course.

**Hibari **: Kamikorosu!

**Mukuro **: Kufufu. *Appears behind Hibari and kisses him on the cheek, before disappearing again*

**Hibari **: *Swings round to see nobody again, while blushing* Grr...!

**Mukuro** : Come on, I'm right here.

**Hibari** : *Keeps turning round to find Mukuro, until is kissed on the other cheek*

**Mukuro **: Such soft cheeks you have.

**Hibari **: *Grips on tonfas tighter while cheeks get darker* Enough of this game.

**Mukuro** : Oya. The game was just getting more exciting.

**Hibari **: Grr...!

**Mukuro** : *Appears behind Hibari* Don't you think? *Places hand on Hibari's back, then Hibari's clothes disappear*

**Hibari** : !

**Mukuro **: So sexy. *Disappears before Hibari manages to spot him*

**Hibari **: ...Pervert...!

**Mukuro **: Kahaha! You look amazing!

**Hibari **: *Blushes furiously before runs towards the door*

**Mukuro **: Kyoya-kun.

**Hibari **:*Exits rooftop*

_A few minutes later, in Hibari's 'office'_

**Hibari **: *Grabs spare clothes from drawer of desk and quickly tries to put them on*

**Mukuro** : Kufufu.

**Hibari **: *Shivers*

**Mukuro **: That won't help, Kyoya.

**Hibari **: *Runs behind curtain when spare clothes disappear* Stop it!

**Mukuro **: No.

**Hibari **: *Tries to cover self with curtain*

**Mukuro** : Should I remove the curtains too?

**Hibari** : No!

**Mukuro **: I think I should.

**Hibari **: *Kneels on floor when curtain disappears* Stop.

**Mukuro **: I want to see you, Kyoya.

**Hibari** : *Tries to cover self up with hands, arms and legs*

**Mukuro **: *Appears in front of Hibari* Let me see you. *Kneels down and grabs Hibari's wrists, before pulling them apart*

**Hibari **: No!

**Mukuro **: *Starts sucking on Hibari's nibbles*

**Hibari **: *Tries to suppress moans while vines suddenly appear and pull his legs apart* Stop it.

**Mukuro** : *Moves head down to suck on Hibari*

**Hibari **: Ahh...!

**Mukuro** : *Speaks in Hibari's head* I want you.

**Hibari **: Please...stop.

_2 hours later_

**Hibari** : *Wakes up to find self lying next to Mukuro on sofa, with blanket covering them* I hate you. *Removes Mukuro's arm from chest and slowly gets up, later puts on Mukuro's clothes*

_A few minutes later_

**Mukuro **: *Wakes up to see Hibari dressed in his clothing* Kyoya?

**Hibari **: Now who's without clothing?

**Mukuro **: *Sits up* Kufufu. I am quite flattered to see you wearing my clothes.

**Hibari **: There is no reason for you to be happy.

**Mukuro **: Oh, yes there is. Have you already forgotten? If I can make things disappear, I can make things, reappear.

**Hibari **: !

**Mukuro** : *Body gets surrounded by mist. When mist disappears body is dressed in Hibari's clothes* Your clothes feel quite comfortable.

**Hibari **: Grr...!

**Mukuro **: I think I like it this way.

**Hibari** : Why you...! *Strangles Mukuro while pushing him down on sofa*

**Mukuro **: Ahh...!

**Hibari **: Die!

**Mukuro **: No...!

**Hibari **: I hate you, do you know that? Mukuro...!

**Mukuro** : I love you, though.

**Hibari **: *Blushes, and accidently loosens grip around Mukuro's neck*

**Mukuro **: Gotcha. *Rolls self and Hibari over*

**Hibari** : You liar!

**Mukuro **: I didn't lie, I do love you. And I'll prove it with another round.

**Hibari **: No...!

**Mukuro **: Kufufu. *Goes down for Hibari*


	5. Wanna See Part 2

**Title **: Mukuro X Hibari Goodness

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Wanna See **

**Part 2**

**Mukuro **: *Opens door* Good morning, Hibari Kyoya.

**Hibari** : ...

**Mukuro **: Oya, are you planning to ignore me?

**Hibari **: ...

**Mukuro **: So it seems that you enjoy being stripped from your clothes. Kufufu. No problem, I'll just... *Spots tonfa flying towards face* Ahh! *Manages to move out of the way but only slightly, causing a scratch to appear on cheek, then looks over to Hibari*

**Hibari **: *Is running towards Mukuro with a tonfa in hand* Kamikorosu.

**Mukuro **: *Body begins to fade*

**Hibari** : *Stands still* Are you scared?

**Mukuro** : No. *Body reappears more clearly* I do not wish to be attacked.

**Hibari **: So do I, yet I was.

**Mukuro **: I was only trying to prove to you how much I love you.

**Hibari **: Beg to differ.

**Mukuro **: Kufufu. What is it that you want?

**Hibari **: I want you to feel pain.

**Mukuro **: What kind of pain?

**Hibari **: The same one on your cheek.

**Mukuro **: This? It feels nothing.

**Hibari **: That's the point. You hardly feel any pain because of your ability to avoid it, so I end up suffering.

**Mukuro **: Are you asking for an exchange?

**Hibari** : Yes.

**Mukuro** : I'm sorry, I must reject.

**Hibari **: Which means you do not love me.

**Mukuro **: I do, but-

**Hibari **: Lovers, always comes first.

**Mukuro **: ...

**Hibari** : Let me make you feel the pain I felt.

**Mukuro **: ...How will you 'torture' me?

**Hibari **: I will be using this. *Raises tonfa*

**Mukuro **: For how long?

**Hibari** : Does it matter? *Attacks Mukuro in the face with tonfa*

**Mukuro** : *Covers attacked cheek with hand* Ahh!

**Hibari** : That's not even a quarter of it.

**Mukuro **: *Eyes widen*

**Hibari **: If you love me, Mukuro, you'll pay the price without running away.

**Mukuro **: ...Fine.

**Hibari **: *Kisses Mukuro on the lips* I don't like kissing you, so I will add this to the exchange.

**Mukuro **: What?

**Hibari **: *Attacks Mukuro with tonfa*

_One hour later_

**Mukuro **: *Lying on the floor, unconscious, with clothes partly torn and bruises all over*

**Hibari** : *Wipes forehead with sleeve* Now I feel much better.

**Mukuro** : *Hand twitches*

**Hibari **: Still awake? I'm not happy with that.

**Mukuro **: Please, enough.

**Hibari **: No.

**Mukuro **: Kyoya, I love you. I never meant to hurt you.

**Hibari **: Did you just call me by my first name? What a shame, I hate it when people without permission call me that.

**Mukuro **: But...I love you, and Dino...doesn't, yet he can...

**Hibari **: You think I let him call me that without any punishment afterwards?

**Mukuro **: ...

**Hibari **: Time for another round, to show you how much I hate you.

**Mukuro** : ...Please, don't.

**Hibari **: *Laughs lightly before attacks Mukuro again*

* * *

**Owari**


	6. Lie About Love Part 1

**Title **: Mukuro X Hibari Goodness

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**New Characters **: Dino, Chrome Dokuro, Kakimoto Chikusa, Joshima Ken and Hibird

* * *

**Lie About Love **

**Part 1**

_At Namimori Junior High_

**Mukuro **: *Opens door* Good morning, Hibari Kyoya.

**Hibari **: *Glares at Mukuro* What do you want?

**Mukuro** : Quite obvious actually. *Closes door from behind* I want you.

**Hibari **: What are you talking about?

**Mukuro **: *Smirks* You'll find out soon enough, my precious little skylark. *Approaches Hibari*

**Hibari **: If you plan on flirting with me, forget about it. I'm already taken.

**Mukuro **: *Stops walking* Oh? By who, may I ask?

**Hibari **: None of your business.

**Mukuro** : Kufufu. *Continues to walk* Owned or not owned, I still want to take you. *Walks around Hibari's desk*

**Hibari **: Pervert.

**Mukuro** : *Licks Hibari's cheek* Delicious, as I expected.

**Hibari **: I'm telling on you.

**Mukuro **: Oya. No worries, I am not afraid of anyone. *Licks Hibari's neck*

**Hibari **: Chrome won't be happy about this.

**Mukuro **: *Freezes* Chrome? You are taken by her?

**Hibari **: And Bucking Horse. *Smirks*

**Mukuro **: Lies. Ken has already stolen Chrome's heart.

**Hibari **: Her body says otherwise.

**Mukuro** : *Growls lightly* And I suppose you think Dino can stop me from, tasting you as well. *Kisses Hibari's ear*

**Hibari** : He can't beat you up for touching me, but he can spread the news about you being a pervert.

**Mukuro **: *Freezes, with sweat drops* Hurtful, your words are.

**Hibari** : As I want them to be.

**Mukuro **: By the way, who _are_you truly owned by?

**Hibari **: *Looks at Mukuro* Bucking Horse.

**Mukuro **: *Smirks* Pitiful, in some ways.

**Hibari **: How come? Pervert.

**Mukuro **: He surely won't dare do this to you. *Kisses Hibari's lips*

**Hibari **: *Attacks Mukuro on the cheek with a tonfa* Pineapple-headed pervert!

**Mukuro **: *Covers attacked cheek with hand* Or does he, do it so often to you that your attacks become more soft.

**Hibari **: *Growls*

**Mukuro **: I love you. *Kisses Hibari again*

**Hibari** : *Moans*

**Mukuro** : *Tongue penetrates Hibari's mouth*

**Hibari** : *Starts blushing and lets go of tonfa*

**Mukuro **: *Ends kiss with a trail of saliva* Not so devoted to your lover, it seems.

**Hibari** : I let you kiss me, so he can have more reasons to spread bad news about you.

**Mukuro **: *Smile disappears* As always, you hurt me a lot with your hurtful words. *Kisses Hibari* I'll just have you while I still can.

**Hibari **: *Attacks Mukuro between his legs with one leg*

**Mukuro** : *Tries to suppress a cry while slowly steps backwards*

**Hibari** : Try and touch me. *Smirks*

**Mukuro** : *Smirks as well* Of course. I will do my best.

**Hibari **: Bucking Horse!

**Dino** : Kyoya!

**Mukuro **: *Looks out window and sees a just arrived Dino looking shocked and heading straight for the room*

**Hibari **: I'll tell him everything you said and did to me! *Glares*

**Mukuro** : *Squeezes fists while glaring, but soon looks calm and smiles happily* Kufufu. Neglecting me to no end. How sad. But you are not mine from the beginning, so...

**Hibari **: So leave.

**Mukuro **: *Body disappears*

**Dino **: *Slams door open* Kyoya!

**Hibari **: *Glares at Dino* Pay for breaking that door or be bitten to death.

**Dino **: Eh? But you just-

**Hibari **: I give you one minute.

**Dino **: B-but-

**Hibari **: 58 seconds left, 57...

**Dino **: Kyoya!

**Hibari **: I'm not your friend, so go.

**Dino **: *Growls* Fine. *Runs off*

**Hibari **: *Smiles* I'm single, by the way.

_At Kokuyo Land_

**Mukuro** : *Lies on bed while looking very depressed* Kyoya, I love you. Why? Why can't I have you like Dino? *Pouts* What does he have that I don't?

**Chrome **: *Leans on Mukuro's bedroom door while listening to sounds of groaning* Mukuro-sama sounds very upset.

**Chikusa** : Can you tell why?

**Chrome** : No.

**Ken **: Mukuro-san might be just tired, I mean, he was out all night. Right?

**Chikusa **: *Pushes glasses up nose* True, but...what was he doing?

**Chrome **: *Shrugs*

**Mukuro **: *Sighs* Why in the world did I go out all night scaring the life out of Dino when he had already taken you? *Pouts*

_That afternoon_

**Hibari** : *Smiles while staring at the orange sky through window* Mukuro is so romantic. Going so far as to beat Bucking Horse up to win my heart. Too bad that my heart is cold.

**Hibird** : Hibari. Hibari. Likes to, tease those he likes.

**Hibari **: Correct. Which means...

**Hibird **: Hibari likes Mukuro. Hibari likes Mukuro.

**Hibari** : *Smiles* Even if it makes him cry.


	7. Lie About Love Part 2

**Title **: Mukuro X Hibari Goodness

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Lie About Love **

**Part 2**

**Mukuro** : *Opens door with a curious look* A new door?

**Hibari** : So?

**Mukuro** : Did something happen to the old one?

**Hibari **: If not then why would I get a new one?

**Mukuro** : For a new style, perhaps.

**Hibari** : You know me better than that.

**Mukuro **: I hardly know you at all, compared to your lover.

**Hibari **: He doesn't know me well enough either.

**Mukuro **: Then for what reason, did you fall for him?

**Hibari** : None of your business.

**Mukuro **: Oh? Being shy again now, aren't we?

**Hibari **: *Blushes*

**Mukuro **: Such a sweet face. *Pulls Hibari by the shirt and brings him in for a kiss across the desk*

**Hibari **: *Moans*

**Mukuro **: *Parts lips* You like this, don't you?

**Hibari** : *Glares*

**Mukuro **: *Smirks* Kufufu. *Kisses Hibari again*

**Hibari **: *Moans again* Mukuro.

**Mukuro **: *Pulls Hibari away from chair and throws him onto sofa, before crawling over him* I want you.

**Hibari** : I'll tell on you.

**Mukuro **: I don't care, I _need _you. *Starts making out with Hibari*

_An hour later_

**Mukuro **: *Puts shirt on*

**Hibari **: *Watches Mukuro get dressed with a sad look* Mukuro.

**Mukuro **: I must leave at once. Having a moment with one who is taken must be as short as possible.

**Hibari **: Is that why you wouldn't let me suck you?

**Mukuro** : *Sighs* You can suck Dino all you want. *Puts jacket on*

**Hibari **: Gross. *Rolls over*

**Mukuro** : What? *Looks back at Hibari* Why would you say that?

**Hibari **: I don't like that idiot.

**Mukuro **: But, he's your precious lover.

**Hibari **: *Shakes head*

**Mukuro **: What are you saying? That you lied to me completely yesterday!

**Hibari **: *Nods with a smile*

**Mukuro **: Kyo...Kyoya. That's means, you're single.

**Hibari **: *Rolls over* So?

**Mukuro **: Why, did you lie about all that?

**Hibari **: I wanted to tease you.

**Mukuro **: *Sighs* Such painful words they were.

**Hibari **: Did you cry?

**Mukuro **: Of course not.

**Hibari **: That's too bad. I wanted you to cry.

**Mukuro **: So cruel.

**Hibari **: *Smiles lightly but soon looks serious* I...love you.

**Mukuro **: Kyoya.

**Hibari **: I do.

**Mukuro** : *Starts to get hard again* I...can't believe, you made me suffer because of such...hurtful lies.

**Hibari **: You suffered? Good.

**Mukuro **: *Smiles lightly and kisses Hibari on the lips, while undoing belt and pants*

**Hibari **: *Deepens kiss and starts to moan*

**Mukuro **: *Parts lips* Suck me.

**Hibari **: Now?

**Mukuro **: I want to do you again.

**Hibari **: Mukuro!

**Mukuro **: I love you, and I feel so happy realizing that you have the same feelings, my precious little skylark.

**Hibari **: *Blushes* Okay. But with two conditions.

**Mukuro **: What?

**Hibari **: Don't ever call me that in front of others.

**Mukuro **: Yes sir.

**Hibari **: And, allow me to make you suffer every single day.

**Mukuro **: ...

**Hibari **: This body becomes Bucking Horse's if you refuse.

**Mukuro **: I will do as you wish. *Immediately gives Hibari a kiss and brings head towards sexual part* Ahh...! I love you.

**Hibari** : Love you too. Pervert.

**Mukuro **: *Eyebrow twitches* Your words are hurtful to no end.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
